


Heart of Darkness

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [13]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(July 1987) Takofanes, an undead horror from before the dawn of human history, wakes up in the modern world and starts his World Conquest Tour by raising a zombie army and marching for the East Coast of the United States.</p><p>My take on a canon Champions Universe event.</p><p>Special Guest Villain: Dr. Matthew Fuseli as Biomaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : magic, eldritch abominations, disturbing imagery
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
> 

> 
> **villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master genetic engineer with mutant powers of neurokinetic manipulation
>   * Takofanes, Demi-lich from a long-forgotten epoch of human history.
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * James Hawkins, stepfather/uncle of Bob Hawkins
>   * Marianne Hawkins, stepmother/aunt of Bob Hawkins
>   * Rev. David Kayami, Navajo supermage/cleric
>   * Gerald Hunter, proprietor of Boardroom Games in Indianapolis
>   * Bob Richards, field reporter for CNN
>   * Daniel Gibson (AKA Digitak), team gadgeteer for the NYC-based Justice Squadron
>   * The Mechanic, gadgeteer and team leader for the Philadelphia-based Liberty League
>   * Jeffrey Sinclair (AKA Vanguard, expy of Superman in the Champions Universe continuity)
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : As per Champions Universe canon, it's pronounced Tuh-KOFF-uh-nees. His leitmotif is [Raising the Damned](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39xRAW3CpmE&t=1m13s), by Position Music.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 3** : Though Takofanes is a supervillain in the mainline Champions Universe continuity, the origin given here for him is NOT canon. It is based instead on a post to the Hero Games Forum by user Lord Liaden on 7/1/2010. It's cooler, and *also* allows me to use a prehistory for Earth which actually resembles its existing geological record far better than the one published by Hero Games. :P
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 4** : Boardroom Games actually existed, and was an institution among the Indianapolis-area gaming community for a generation. Its location in the '80s is easy walking distance from Bob's step-parents house.
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 5** : The song quoted periodically in the non-action sequences is [Homeward Bound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaQYQnrPgSM), by Marta Keen.

(4 Miles south of Grand Prairie, TX. Evening)

(fade in to Sage strapped to an operating table, his head appearing to be in a primitive MRI scanner. Matthew 'Biomaster' Fuseli is chuckling with glee as he prepares instruments for his upcoming operation)

 **Ladyhawk** (from the shadows off to the side): "You sure know how to show a lady a good time, Dr. Fuseli."

 **Biomaster** : "My dear Ladyhawk! I was expecting you." (beat) "How did you get past the booby trap at the door, anyway?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "You have your secrets, I have mine." /* she came in via the false ceiling. And Biomaster's *supposed* to have a 30 INT... */

 **Biomaster** : "Fair enough." (beat) "You had to have a rebreather in your utility belt, right?"

 **Ladyhawk** (walking into better lighting): "Got it in one."

 **Biomaster** : "Figured as much when I didn't see your body after flooding the corridor with knockout gas."

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating Sage on the operating table): "So what are you doing here? The usual?"

 **Biomaster** : "If you mean getting enough Varanyi DNA to successfully sequence and replicate it, then yes." (beat, picks up a laser scalpel) "You know you can't hurt me with any of your attacks, so don't insult my intelligence by trying."

 **Ladyhawk** : "And you can't hit me with any of yours. Quite the standoff, don't you agree?"

 **Biomaster** : "You're unconcerned with the fate of your comrades-in-arms?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Not particularly."

 **Biomaster** : "That's COLD! Right now, they're being crushed under the tender mercies of an industrial hydraulic press!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah, about that. You know the funny thing about hydraulic presses?"

(Biomaster freezes in dread)

 **Ladyhawk** (continuing): "They don't work so well when the fluid lines are cut and drained."

(the door explodes from the combined energies of Khereviel and the booby traps. When the debris settles, Mr. Bassman is already on the far side of the room destroying the device surrounding Sage's head, and Starforce is sweeping a full-power force beam across the computers and data acquisition equipment)

 **Starforce** : "Sorry we're late, Biomaster. We had to deal with some *pressing* issues."

 **Biomaster** (missing Starforce with a DEX drain): "Your sense of humor is vulgar as always, Starforce."

 **Starforce** (half-moving and hitting with a Martial Kick for 5 STUN): "And your insults are rather *flat* today."

 **Biomaster** (hitting Starforce with a Martial Punch for no damage): "SHUT UP!!"

(Ladyhawk has cut Sage free of the operating table and he staggers toward Spiritual Warrior)

 **Starforce** (hitting with a Martial Punch for no damage): "Have I *crushed* your will to fight, yet?"

 **Biomaster** (missing Starforce with a roundhouse kick): "AAARGHH!!"

(Ranger hits with a move-by for 6 STUN)

 **Starforce** : "Perhaps you should quit being a supervillain and take up *squash*?"

(by now, even TASK FORCE is wincing under Starforce's pun assault)

(Biomaster has had enough. He leaps for the far side of the room and vanishes through a secret panel. The wall next to it drops, revealing the twin bells of the rocket motors attached to his getaway vehicle)

 **Starforce** (half-moving on top of Ladyhawk): "Dammit, Matt! Where's your sense of..."

(the rocket motors ignite, flooding the room with flames. They bounce off of Starforce's forcefield and Spiritual Warrior's forcewall. The flames die down as the rumble of the rocket motors fade)

 **Starforce** (continuing): "...humor?"

(beat, then Spiritual Warrior's forcewall fades)

 **Ranger** : "Everyone OK?"

 **Ladyhawk** (muffled, still under Starforce): "Just the usual bruises from Nerd-boy shoving me to the ground."

 **Starforce** (pulling Ladyhawk to her feet): "About not getting burned to a crisp just now, Ninjette? You're welcome."

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, to Starforce): "Do you know just how annoying it is everytime something's about to explode and you leap on top of me thinking I need to be SHIELDED? I'm not some helpless ditz from an Indiana Jones movie, you know."

 **Starforce** (annoyed, pointing in the direction of Biomaster's rocket car): "Excuse me? You can't take -- or AVOID -- damage like that!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I don't need you trying to PROTECT ME all the damn time! I can take care of MYSELF!"

 **Ranger** : "Can we have the lover's quarrel later, guys?"

 **Ladyhawk/Starforce** (to Ranger): "Shut up!"

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "I can't just stand back and watch you KILL yourself every time you get in over your head..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "OVER MY HEAD?!? YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME FROM DOING MY JOB ON OUR TEAM!"

 **Starforce** : "I'm not keeping you from doing your job! I'm keeping you from DYING! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I am PERFECTLY capable of figuring out whether I'm about to be killed or not! I DON'T NEED YOU PROTECTING ME ALL THE TIME!"

 **Starforce** : "YES, YOU DO!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!? I DON'T *NEED* YOU!! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!!"

(Starforce recoils in shock)

 **Starforce** : "WHAT?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Weren't the words SMALL enough, Nerd-boy? I. Wish. I. Had. Never. MET YOU!!"

(for once, Starforce is speechless)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Go away. Just... go."

(Starforce slowly levitates away from Ladyhawk, then shoots through the opening left by Biomaster's rocket-car and climbs into the sky)

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. The next morning)

 _In the quiet misty morning_  
_When the moon has gone to bed,_  
_When the sparrows stop their singing_  
_And the sky is clear and red..._

(Julie's Danger Sense is malfunctioning again, only this time while she is sleeping)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking toward the hotel bathroom): "I'm almost ready."

 **Male voice** : "Not quite."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Excuse me?"

 **Male voice** : "You're missing something."

(a hand with long fingers presents her a long jewel box. She opens it, and gasps when she sees the diamond solitaire pendant on a platinum chain)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh my God! That is so gorgeous!"

 **Male voice** : "Thank you! I... don't have much experience in buying jewelry."

(she holds it up around her neck, mouth open in happy amazement. She then looks in the mirror and sees Bob fastening it, a shy smile on his face. She stops putting the final touches on her makeup to share a long, passionate kiss with him)

 **Starforce** : "You know, it's not too late to order room service."

 **Ladyhawk** (giggles): "Stop it! You know we need to be seen in public..."

(there is an insistent rapping at the door)

 **Shina** : "Julie-san?"

 **Ladyhawk** (to her pillow): "...and neither one of us has ever been to Stockholm before!"

(Julie is now awake and looking at her pillow in confusion. There is still an insistent rapping at the door to the Master Bedroom)

 **Ladyhawk** : "All right! Gimme a moment..."

(Julie opens the door. Shina Arikawa is holding up a hanger which has Starforce's battlesuit on it. On it is taped a note written in magic marker that says 'I QUIT')

 **Shina** : "Your team has a problem."

* * *

(Choctaw Travel Plaza, Macalester, OK. That afternoon)

(Kent 'Spiritual Warrior' Christiansen walks into the cafeteria portion of the truck stop off US 69 and scans the room. He eventually sees an older Native American in denim over at a small table. He walks over to him.)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Reverend David Kayami?"

 **David** : "Yes?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Reverend Kent Christiansen. I was told I could find you here today."

 **David** : "I was told to expect a messenger today. You're him?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "It would appear so." (beat) "You'll excuse me if I'm somewhat hesitant. My service to Him generally takes more -- direct -- action than what I've been asked to do today."

 **David** (beat): "You're a superhero, aren't you?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Not right now."

 **David** : "But God gave you powers to fight evil."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Which is what He wishes me to discuss with you." (beat) "What were the nature of *your* powers when you were born?"

 **David** : "Magical. Which I chose to express as shamanism when I was younger. Perfectly natural when you grow up in what is now called the Navajo nation."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Why did you give them up?"

 **David** : "I believed magic to be a hindrance to my relationship with God when I accepted Jesus into my life."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "When did that happen?"

 **David** : "Well over a century ago." (beat) "As you will eventually come to know, the years tend to blur together a bit when you're touched by forces from beyond this plane of reality."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Did it not occur to you that God had created you with the ability to manipulate magic for a reason?"

(beat. David's eyes widen)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "My message, David Kayami. Embrace your gift. Use it to bring glory to God."

(outside on US 69, state police cruisers skid to a halt roughly in front of the travel plaza. David's Danger Sense goes off, as does Khereviel's [cloaked on Kent's back])

 **David** : "Is this the other reason you were drawn here?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That something evil was about to happen? Yeah."

 **David** : "Me, too."

(a shambling and surprisingly-mobile mass of decayed corpses comes into view on the other side of US 69 from the travel plaza. Behind them, levitating above the ground, is a skeletal humanoid, wearing a crown and wielding a staff, glowing with sickly power)

(with a flash, Kent transforms into Spiritual Warrior. David picks up a walking staff that was in the booth next to him)

(A gout of flame spears from the head of the skeletal humanoid's staff and plays over traffic on US 69. With several explosions, the highway around Macalester becomes impassible.)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "My turn, now."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior appears in mid-air next to the skeletal humanoid. He hits with Khereviel for 4 BODY and 16 STUN. His 'Protection from Evil' does another 2 BODY, lowers his SPD to 5, and his OCV/DCV to 11)

 **Skeletal Humanoid** : "Thou and thy apeish kin shall grovel at my feet or be destroyed. So saith the Lord of the Throne and Crown, and so shall it be done."

(The skeletal humanoid hits with a 16d6 Armor-Piercing x2 Hellfire Bolt from his staff and puts 6 BODY and 47 STUN on Spiritual Warrior. Spiritual Warrior is burned and CON-stunned while he bounces off the pavement of US 69)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(David appears underneath and on the other side)

 **Skeletal Humanoid** : "Thou shall lend me thy powers."

(16d6 Armor-Piercing x2 Hellfire Bolt from his staff is intercepted by David's Reflection, and it fizzles against the skeletal humanoid's defenses)

(the horde of marching undead begin to converge on David)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!)

(touching Spiritual Warrior, David gets them to the roof of the travel plaza and out of the reach of the zombies)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (recovering from being stunned): "Thank you."

 **David** : "I think you need to go back to Dallas and get your friends."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "And what will you do?"

 **David** : "Stay ahead of him and figure out a way to stop him!"

* * *

(Indianapolis International Airport. Simultaneous with the previous scene)

 _...when the summer's ceased its gleaming_  
_When the corn is past its prime,_  
_When adventure's lost its meaning -_  
_I'll be homeward bound in time._

(Bob strides into the terminal with a carry-on over one shoulder, and immediately spots his step-parents, James and Marianne Hawkins)

 **Starforce** : "Mom! Dad!"

 **James** (shaking his hand): "Hi, son."

 **Marianne** (hugging him): "So nice to have you back home!"

 **James** : "And so unexpected, too!"

 **Starforce** : "I just realized I'm coming up on my 25th birthday this week, and I had the leave to burn."

 **Jim** (indicates Bob's carry-on): "You need help with that?"

 **Starforce** : "I've got it. You always said I needed the exercise, anyway."

(they share a chuckle. Clan Hawkins starts walking toward the front of the airport)

 **Marianne** : "This was very unexpected, dear. Are you sure everything's all right with you back in Dallas?"

 **Starforce** (beat, sighs): "No. Not really."

 **Jim** : "What's wrong? Work trouble?"

 **Starforce** : "Not exactly."

 **Marianne** : "Girl trouble?"

(awkward pause)

 **Jim** : "We have a winner."

 **Marianne** : "A girl at work, apparently."

 **Starforce** : "Not just any girl at work. Her father was the original founder of ProStar."

 **Jim** : "Is she the one you've been living with?"

 **Starforce** : "For certain loose definitions of the term that involve exile to a guest apartment above her garage, yes."

 **Marianne** : "So there's no romantic attraction between the two of you?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes. No. I don't know!" (beat, shakes his head) "And now, you see why I need to get away for a bit.'

 **Jim** : "Marianne, perhaps it's best we don't ask him too many questions right now?

 **Marianne** : "I just want what's best for him, dear."

 **Jim** : "We both do."

 **Starforce** : "I could stand to hear some local gossip, for a change. You know, to get my mind off of MY problems?"

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Afternoon)

(the intercom buzzes on Ted's desk)

 **Ranger** : "Yes?"

 **Intercom** : "Ms. Dormyer to see you, sir."

 **Ranger** : "Send her in."

(Julie walks into Ted's office)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Rather unorthodox, calling the Chairman of the Board in without explanation..."

 **Ranger** (interrupting): "I just got a call from FD4 over at Drake-Victoria." /* FD4 = Ferris Drake IV, a recurring NPC */

 **Ladyhawk** : "So? You and Ferris talk all the time."

 **Ranger** : "He was asking me *when* Dr. Hawkins was quitting. That's not the usual subject of a conversation between us."

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Ranger** : "It gets better. Drake-Victoria hasn't been the only company asking about Bob's availability today." (beat, picking up a sheaf of notes) "Since mid-morning, I have been asked about Bob Hawkins by the big DOE consortium buying up all that land around Waxahatchie, Fermilab up in Chicago, Harmon Industries, Sandia Labs, Los Alamos National Labs, Lawrence Livermore National Labs, and even Nichols Research."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Companies poach talent off of each other all the time."

 **Ranger** : "Not like this, and most certainly NOT over Bob."

(Ted stares intently and with more than a little anger at Julie)

 **Ranger** : "Plus he rather abruptly put in for 10 days leave to visit his parents in Indianapolis by faxing the request in overnight."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why are you looking at me like that?"

 **Ranger** : "I'm remembering what happened last night at Biomaster's lab, and I can't help feeling there's a connection between what you said to him and all these things that have been happening today."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Wait. You're blaming ME for Nerd-boy not being able to handle a little criticism?"

 **Ranger** : "Last night went over and beyond 'a little criticism.'" (beat) "I'm surprised he hasn't turned in his battlesuit yet."

 **Ladyhawk** (nervously): "Uh, Ted?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** : "He did, didn't he?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "This morning, when he left."

 **Ranger** : "And when did you intend to TELL me?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "I can't be responsible for how Bob handles every word out of my mouth, dammit! I thought he was blowing off some steam, like he usually does after we've had an argument..."

(the intercom buzzes again, interrupting Julie)

 **Ranger** : "Yes?"

 **Intercom** : "Pastor Christiansen on line 1. He says it's urgent."

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "As if my day can get any better." (to intercom) "Thank you."

(he picks up the handset and punches a button on the phone)

 **Ranger** : "Hey, Kent... You're WHERE?" (long pause) "What were you doing up in Macalester?" (long pause) "Oh, CRAP!" (beat) "Do you have any idea where the Army is organizing to stop him?" (pause) "OK, attach yourself to that unit. We'll catch up with you."

(Ted hangs up. His face is white as a sheet)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What's wrong?"

 **Ranger** : "A new supervillain who can raise and command the dead just went through Macalester, Oklahoma and is marching east."

(awkward pause)

 **Ranger** (continuing, angry): "You picked one HELL of a time to make Starforce leave TASK FORCE!"

* * *

(Boardroom Games, Indianapolis, IN. The next afternoon)

(a bell rings as the door opens, and Bob walks in. Store proprietor Gerald Hunter looks up from the cashier's desk)

 **Gerald** : "Robert! Long time, no see!"

 **Starforce** : "Hey, Jerry!"

 **Gerald** : "Didn't know you were in town!"

 **Starforce** : "I needed to come back home for a few days, clear my head."

 **Gerald** : "The job in Dallas not working out?"

 **Starforce** : "That's what I hope to figure out."

 **Gerald** : "Well, stay as long as you like! Browse!"

 **Starforce** (smiling): "And count my gold pieces when I exit, as always."

(They laugh and shake hands. Bob noses around some more, and comes across two gamers discussing a superheroic RPG module)

 **Geek #1** : "We're using this module in our current game."

 **Geek #2** : "Is it any good?"

 **Geek #1** : "Oh, hell yeah! The Big Bad in our campaign, Vaterlos, is building an Asteroid Attractor to suck the Asteroid Belt down onto the Earth..."

 **Starforce** : "How Aristotlean."

 **Geek #2** : "Huh?"

 **Starforce** : "That would work in a universe where the Earth was its center and the game designer had no sense of scale. Our universe? Not so well."

 **Geek #2** : "What would you do?"

 **Starforce** : "An asteroid attractor is going to have to operate over a scale of years to threaten the Earth from the main Belt. If you're looking for something quicker, you're better off using a near-Earth asteroid on close approach. Plenty of those in the Apollo-Apophis group."

 **Geek #1** : "That's no fun."

 **Starforce** : "That's orbital mechanics for you. It's not supposed to BE fun."

 **Geek #2** : "You ever play this game?"

 **Starforce** (looking at the module cover): "Nope. When I suspend my disbelief, I go all the way and play AD&D."

 **Geek #1** : "Magic-user, right?"

 **Starforce** : "Actually, a fighter. Leroy F. Badass, Jr. and his Mighty Vorpal Blade, at your service."

(they all share a laugh)

 **Geek #2** : "They could sure use Leroy F. Badass, Jr. and his Mighty Vorpal Blade in Arkansas right now, that's for certain!"

 **Starforce** (looking off to the side quizzically): "Why does that sound familiar?"

 **Geek #1** : "There was a new supervillain that just laid waste to Fort Smith overnight."

 **Geek #2** : "Yeah, a demi-lich like out of that killer module Gygax wrote for D&D once."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, that's where I heard about it." (beat) "That was a one-off attack, wasn't it?"

 **Geek #2** : "Hell, no! He's, like, got an army of the undead marching at his side and they're headed for Little Rock right now!"

 **Geek #1** : "My older brother in the Air Force called last night, said they're hitting him with airstrikes sometime today. Probably as we're speaking."

 **Starforce** : "No superheroes?"

 **Geek #1** : "A couple from the Dallas-area supergroup are with the Army right now near Little Rock."

 **Geek #2** : "The speedster and the paladin-clone."

 **Geek #1** : "You know what would be cool? Watching their power-armor guy take the demi-lich on!"

 **Starforce** : "If it IS a demi-lich, I think the best hero for the job would be Spiritual Warrior. Not Starforce."

 **Geek #2** : "How do you know their names?"

 **Starforce** : "I may have grown up here, but I live in Dallas now. They're all over the news on any given week."

 **Geek #1** : "Hey, is it true about Starforce dating Ladyhawk?"

 **Geek #2** : "She's hot..."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** : "I have it on good authority that Starforce considers Ladyhawk to be out of his league, so... no, they aren't."

 **Geek #1** : "Good talkin' with you."

 **Geek #2** : "Yeah!"

 **Starforce** : "Likewise."

(they drift off to separate aisles)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[what do I have to DO to get away from her?]]

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Conway, AR. The next day)

(A Harley-Davidson pulls up to the temporary guardshack. David Kayami flips the visor of his helmet up to look at the MP)

 **Guard** : "Your orders, sir?"

 **David** : "I'm here to see Spiritual Warrior of the group TASK FORCE. Tell him Reverend Kayami is here."

 **Guard** : "One moment."

(a hurried conversation ensues on a walkie-talkie, then the MP turns back to David)

 **Guard** (pointing off to his right): "We'll leave your bike with the other motor pool vehicles over there. He'll be here momentarily."

 **David** (leaving his helmet with his bike and unstrapping his walking stick): "Thank you, son."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior teleports in)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I wish the circumstances were better, Reverend. This way, please."

 **David** (starts walking with Spiritual Warrior): "As do I. Couldn't make it to Fort Smith in time?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "No. It took us that long just to get everyone together, and we're still missing one team member who's on vacation."

 **David** : "I'm not sure any of you could have done anything. He killed both the Oklahoma and Arkansas National Guard units that tried to stop him there, almost to a man. Then he reanimated their corpses to march at his side." (he shakes briefly at the memory of what he witnessed) "There's nothing like it in either Christian OR Navajo folklore."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We've never fought anything so... unholy... before." (beat) "What of the airstrikes?"

 **David** : "A crashing B-52 missed me on the interstate yesterday afternoon. I could see what was left of its squadron-mates doing the same thing off-highway to my north." (beat) "I haven't had that much excitement in my life since the Japanese bombarded Henderson Field."

(they have now reached where TASK FORCE is standing)

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Ranger): "Ranger, this is David Kayami, the man who helped me out in Macalester 2 days ago. David, this is our team leader, Ranger."

 **Ranger** (shaking David's hand): "Reverend." (beat) "Did I hear you say you were at Guadacanal?"

 **David** : "You did. Until two days ago, that was my only experience with combat in my life."

 **Ranger** : "You weren't a codetalker?"

 **David** : "I was after Guadacanal. Not by choice, but because my CO discovered I was Navajo."

 **Ranger** : "Nothing wrong with that. Your people *saved* lives in the Pacific Theater."

 **David** (beat): "I understand you're a member short?"

 **Ranger** : "Our tech specialist is on leave. We haven't been able to reach him, yet."

(David scans the tent and sees a table set up with monitors. He looks at Ranger and points at the monitors)

 **Ranger** : "Army recon assets. The supervillain and his army are just about in a kill-box that's been set up west of here beyond Morrilton."

 **David** : "What are they using?"

 **Ranger** : "Arty on the ridgeline north of the interstate and south of the river, and a brigade's worth of main battle tanks along the interstate itself."

 **David** : "Given what I've seen the demon do to date, that may not be enough."

(a radio specialist turns to the commanding general, who is holding a radio mike)

 **Specialist** : "They're all in the box, sir."

 **General** (nodding, then keying the mike): "All units, this is brigade-actual. Light 'em up!"

(it takes a while to register on the recon monitors thanks to the miracle of modern ballistics, but it's a perfect time-on-target attack. The artillery barrage in concert with the armored brigade chews up the front of the skeletal humanoid's army)

 **General** (into mike): "CEASE FIRE!"

(the barrage lifts. Only the skeletal humanoid remains, drifting above a landscape which resembles a charnel house)

 **General** : "WHAT does it take to *kill* that thing?"

(the skeletal humanoid lifts its arms, and though no one can be certain due to the monitor's resolution its jaw appears to be moving. Nothing happens for a moment)

 **Ranger** (sickly, pointing at another monitor): "Oh, my God. The armored brigade."

(strange, black energies crawl over the tanks of the armored brigade, and also the landscape and farmhouses through which they have been moving. The energies fade, leaving nothing but metallic powder gleaming under the morning sun)

 **General** : "Wait a minute. What's that moving there?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** (beat): "The spirits of the dead, now enslaved to the humanoid's will

 **David** (to Spiritual Warrior): "If you can keep that demon from attacking me, I can make sure he NEVER uses that power again."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "As good as done. Let's go..."

 **David** : "I'll move us. It'll take you too long to switch your powers from teleport to defense."

(Spiritual Warrior nods. David places a hand on his shoulder)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(1 mile west of Morrilton, AR. One second later)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior assumes a guard position with Khereviel in front of David, who plants his walking staff with his left hand and extends his right toward the skeletal humanoid only 20 feet away. He glows with power)

(The skeletal humanoid extends its staff toward them both. A gout of flame leaps from it [16d6 Hellfire bolt with the advantages set to Penetrating this time] which Spiritual Warrior deflects away from David with Khereviel. Then, the humanoid convulses. If either Spiritual Warrior or David didn't know any better, the skeletal humanoid looks angry before flickering and reappearing nearly a football field away from them)

 **David** : "It's done. He'll never use that spell again." /* 12d6 Severe Transform, permanently strip one magic-based power */

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Could you do that before?"

 **David** (staring at his right hand in amazement, then to Spiritual Warrior): "No!"

(the spectres of the recently-disintegrated tank crews start rushing toward them)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Now may be a good time to leave?"

 **David** (putting a hand on Spiritual Warrior's shoulder): "You don't say!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(6270 Maple Avenue, Indianapolis. IN. Early evening the next day)

(both Bob and Jim are holding drink glasses in their hand as the news starts. A half-full bottle of single-malt scotch whiskey occupies the coffee table in front of them)

 **Anchor** : "Our top story: Memphis is saved. The nameless supervillain that has carved a path of terror and destruction across Arkansas the past three days has been stopped at the banks of the Mississippi by elements of the 101st Airborne Division, PRIMUS, and the superhero teams Justice Squadron, Liberty League, and TASK FORCE. For more details, we go to Robert Richards, currently in the field with the provisional Army Group. Robert, can you hear us?"

(the screen jumps to a jerky image from inside an Army Blackhawk helicopter. Ranger and Ladyhawk can be seen behind Bob Richards as he goes live)

 **Richards** : "Yes, I can hear you fine."

 **Anchor** : "Can you describe what's happening now?

 **Richards** : "Right now, we're racing north to establish another defensive line south of St. Louis."

 **Anchor** : "I thought the new supervillain had been stopped."

 **Richards** : "He was stopped from crossing the Mississippi at Memphis. He and his army of the undead are now marching north along the west bank."

 **Anchor** : "Do you have any idea when this army will reach St. Louis?"

 **Richards** : "At current marching speed, it should take them about two days to make it."

 **Anchor** : "Are there reinforcements?"

 **Richards** : "We've been told to expect the New Paladins, the Sentinels, the Bay Area Guardians, the Peacekeepers, and several independent heroes from the St. Louis area as well as elements of the Third Armored division..."

(Jim mutes the TV)

 **Jim** (muting the TV): "Quite the story, there."

 **Starforce** : "Yeah."

 **Marianne** (entering from the kitchen): "What are you two doing?"

 **Jim** : "We're sharing a drink."

 **Starforce** (singing softly): "...we call loneliness, but it's better than drinkin' alone."

(Marianne looks at them disapprovingly)

 **Starforce** (to his stepmom): "Billy Joel? C'mon, you've heard of Billy Joel!"

 **Jim** : "Our son's a man, Marianne."

 **Marianne** : "Our son is drunk, James."

 **Starforce** : "I am not drunk, Mom. I would be playing Tom Lehrer songs on the piano for an hour if I were." (beat) "Or anything else that I've ever heard on the Dr. Demento show..."

(Bob, if you had to explain the Billy Joel reference you ARE drunk.)

 **Jim** (to Marianne): "Aw, c'mon! Sometimes you need to tie one on."

 **Marianne** (still disapproving): "He made it through at least two decades of his life just fine without needing to."

(shaking her head in disgust, Marianne leaves stepfather and son alone)

 **Starforce** : "This ain't drunk! You should have seen me at Reagan's first inaugaral when the Glee Club went!"

 **Jim** : "You would've had to lie about your age to do that!"

 **Starforce** : "I told 'em I was a Junior. Which, technically, was true at the time..."

 **Jim** : "You were 19!"

 **Starforce** : "So were the freshmen, and they didn't stop them, either!"

(they share a laugh)

 **Starforce** : "Tell only enough of the truth as necessary! That's what Ninjette always said and did..."

(Bob stops speaking, shakes his head, then holds his glass out)

 **Starforce** : "I'm still talking about her. I haven't had enough, yet."

(Jim tops his son's glass off)

 **Jim** : "Be careful, there."

 **Starforce** : "Aw, I'm fine! The only thing that makes me throw up is being tel..." (catches himself before he can complete the word 'teleported', which would bring up SO many awkward questions) "...uh, something I'm not doing right now."

 **Jim** : "Which would be..."

 **Starforce** (beat): "Eating french toast."

(they laugh)

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Farmington, MO. The next day)

(TASK FORCE and David Kayami are gathered around Sage. He is in a trance, his eyes glowing with power)

 **David** (to Ranger): "Are you sure this is wise?"

 **Ranger** : "I need to know my enemy."

 **David** : "You risk his sanity." (beat) "Are you SURE you're not attempting to count coup against the demon? Because that's what it looks like you're doing right now."

 **Sage** (muttering): "The elder worms downwarp and move into the system... The golden warriors stream out of the wormhole and meet the worms... Space itself begins to shatter, and he laughs because all is proceeding as he has forseen..."

(Sage suddenly begins screaming)

 **Sage** : "GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! GET IT OUT!!"

 **David** (to Spiritual Warrior): "Quickly, I need your help! The demon is attempting to possess him!"

(Spiritual Warrior and David both lay hands on Sage's head and glow with power. With a violent tremor bordering on a seizure, Sage's eyes stop glowing)

 **David** : "Okay, he's himself again. Let me calm him down." (turns to Sage) "Sage, look at me. You're OK, you're safe from harm."

(Sage nods weakly. There is something incredibly calming and soothing in the way David is speaking)

 **David** : "Did you get any information from the demon?"

 **Sage** : "He is no demon."

 **David** : "What is he, then?"

 **Sage** : "He is Malvan." (beat) "Or at least he used to be."

 **David** : "What are Malvans?"

 **Sage** : "A humanoid race anti-spinward and coreward of the Mandaarian Consulate, old and decadent before even the Varanyi rose to sentience."

 **David** : "I see. Does this Malvan have a name?"

 **Sage** : "Tuh... Ta... Takofanes. He calls himself, 'Takofanes,' in the ancient Malvan language."

 **David** : "What can you tell me about Takofanes?"

 **Sage** : "He was the greatest of his people in what you would call the magical arts. He then betrayed his people during a war against something called 'The Elder Worm,' hundreds of millenia ago."

 **David** : "To take the enemy's side?"

 **Sage** (shaking his head): "No. He was setting them against each other. He hoped that they would destroy each other so that he could conquer and rule the Galaxy himself without opposition."

 **Mr. Bassman** (quietly): "He think big, mon. Why he be stuck on Earth?"

 **Sage** : "His treachery became evident to both sides, and he fled for his life. He was finally chased down in this solar system, and in a three-way battle fell from the sky onto this world."

 **Ranger** : "Where he was revived only a few days ago..."

 **Sage** (interrupting): "No. There is more." (beat, gulps. He is much calmer than he was a minute ago when the trance was broken) "He fell to Earth not over this continent but on the other side of the world, there to slumber for millenia and recover from his wounds while your species rose to sentience." /* Sumatra, near modern-day Lake Toba */

 **David** : "Did he have some influence on Humanity?"

 **Sage** : "I see devices and symbols in his memories consistent with the Lemurian people. Sadly, we have some experience dealing with them in the modern day."

 **David** : "Lemurians?"

 **Ranger** : "An ancient race of humans which we ran into a couple of years ago in Japan." (beat) "We thought we had a lead on their home base but instead ended up almost freezing to death in the middle of Antarctica." /* uh, that's not *quite* what happened, Ranger... */

(Ladyhawk looks to one side, as if expecting to hear a snarky comment from Starforce on what has been said before remembering that Starforce is no longer with them. She shakes her head in frustration and looks back to Rev. Kayami and Sage)

 **David** : "Okay, Lemurians." (to Sage) "Continue, please."

 **Sage** : "Takofanes took the form of Kal-Turak, Ravager of Man to the Lemurians as he uplifted them to be his slaves and cannon fodder. Under the influence of a god-king named Krim, the Lemurians revolted against him. His memories get confused from there."

 **David** : "Do you see anything else?"

 **Sage** : "I see a gigantic volcanic eruption, his flight from the devastation... and then I see the Star*Guard descending from space, trying to finish the job the Malvans are now too decadent to do, fighting him across the vastness of an ocean to an ice-bound continent on its other shore." (shaking his head) "Until three days ago when an oil drill breached his tomb, there is nothing more."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So our enemy now has a name. Takofanes."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "And I feel SO useless right now after hearing all that."

 **Ranger** (to Sage): "The Malvans still exist today, correct?"

 **Sage** : "Yes."

 **Ranger** : "They're still a technically-advanced species?"

 **Sage** : "When they can be bothered to pay attention to anything outside of their gladiatorial games. The Malvan arena makes the excesses of your ancient Rome seem childish."

 **Ranger** : "Well then, perhaps it's time that the Malvan we're dealing with now remebered what dealing with advanced tech is like." (to Ladyhawk) "You want to feel useful? Get Starforce here, NOW!"

* * *

(6270 Maple Avenue, Indianapolis. IN, 10 minutes later)

 _If you find it's me you're missing_  
_If you're hoping I'll return,_  
_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening,_  
_And in the road I'll stop and turn..._

(the phone rings, and Marianne Hawkins answers)

 **Marianne** : "Hello?" (beat) "May I ask who's calling, please?" (pause) "Just a moment."

(she puts the phone down just as Bob trots down the stairs from his bedroom)

 **Marianne** : "Oh, there you are. There's someone on the phone for you."

 **Starforce** : "Who?"

 **Marianne** : "Julie Dormyer." (beat) "She sounds nice."

 **Starforce** (beat): "I'm not here."

(Marianne's eyebrows raise, then she picks up the phone)

 **Marianne** : "He said he's not here right now."

 **Starforce** (hissing): "Dammit!"

 **Marianne** (putting a hand over the phone): "This is the girl you're having problems with back in Dallas, right? Well, you're never going to learn how to deal with her if you keep trying to avoid her." (tries to hand the phone to Bob) "Talk to her."

(Bob's shoulders slump. He takes the phone)

 **Starforce** : "Hello?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "There you are, Nerd-boy! We've been trying to reach you!"

 **Starforce** : "Who is this 'Nerd-boy' you keep referring to?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Dammit, Bob..."

 **Starforce** : "I'm not Bob. This is his evil twin brother Richard, the one he's never told you about in five years of knowing you."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, this ISN'T funny! We have a situation, and we really need you back!"

 **Starforce** : "Is it the one that's been all over the news the last couple of days?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yes, it's Takofanes."

 **Starforce** : "I've been keeping track of it. Especially since his army turned left in front of Memphis and has been heading north along the Mississippi."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We're with the Peacekeepers and the Army south of St. Louis. We're going to try to stop him again there." (beat) "It'll be easier if you're there with us. We brought your suit."

 **Starforce** : "I'm not coming back, Julie."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, we NEED you!"

 **Starforce** : "You want me back so goddamned bad? Here's what you're going to do! YOU are going to *leave* and head back to Dallas right now."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I can't do that!"

 **Starforce** : "You want me back as bad as you claim, you will."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Why?"

 **Starforce** : "Because I can't handle putting up with you anymore! I can't stand the THOUGHT of being around you anymore!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob, please don't..."

 **Starforce** : "Good BYE!"

(Bob slams the headset down on the phone. Marianne looks on disapprovingly)

 **Starforce** : "Satisfied?"

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Farmington, MO. That evening)

 **General** : "The butcher's bill, Ranger. Spit it out."

 **Ranger** : "The New Paladins lost Glassteel, the Peacekeepers lost Dragoon, the Liberty League lost Razor, the Bay Area Guardians lost Mr. Lucky, and the St. Louis heroes Sharpshooter and Silverhawk haven't been seen since our forces broke contact." (beat) "Add that to our conventional losses, and it's brutal."

 **General** : "That's war, son. I have a feeling you should know that already."

 **Ranger** (slamming table): "All that and I STILL can't get my strike team in position to kill that damn lich!" (beat) "Every time we've tried since Little Rock, he either throws a wall of undead between him and the team, or he plays teleport games with them."

 **General** : "It's OK. That's why he's called the enemy." (beat) "Speaking of which, status?"

 **Ranger** : "The last of Takofanes' army has crossed the Mississippi. Recon assets confirm his main body has changed direction to a heading roughly parallel to interstate 70."

 **General** : "But at least St. Louis is safe." (beat) "Who's next?"

 **Ranger** (looking at the map): "Terre Haute... and Indianapolis."

* * *

(6270 Maple Avenue, Indianapolis, IN. The next morning)

 _Then the wind will set me racing_  
_As my journey nears its end_  
_And the path I'll be retracing_  
_When I'm homeward bound again_

(Bob comes down from the bedroom split-level. Jim and Marianne Hawkins are eating breakfast not in the kitchen but in the living room while CNN is on)

(national news logo and theme music blares from the TV, and the screen fades in on the anchorman)

 **Anchor** : "Takofanes, an undead horror from an era of human history long-forgotten, continues his march across America this morning, with the city of Indianapolis in his sights. We go live to Robert Richards at Army headquarters in Danville, Indiana."

 **Richards** : "Danville, Indiana. In normal times, a sleepy bedroom community of 4,000 20 miles west of Indianapolis. Today, the headquarters for the forces tasked with saving Indianapolis from the onslaught of Takofanes and his army of the undead. Here at the local high school on the west edge of town, a parking lot that is normally deserted during Summer Break is now crawling with activity as assets from PRIMUS, the Indiana National Guard, the Army, and numerous superhero groups from across half the nation congregate in a desperate attempt to stop the self-styled Undying Lord. We spoke with the leader of the Dallas-Fort Worth superteam TASK FORCE before going on the air this morning."

 **Ranger** (taped interview): "It's been chaotic. We're trying to marshal forces to establish kill zones across his expected line of advance while simultaneously coordinating evacuations across western Indiana before Takofanes can kill and possess its population."

 **Richards** (taped): "Is it true your team is short-handed?"

 **Ranger** (taped): "Our technical specialist Starforce has been on vacation for several days and we can't reach him. Yes, we're short-handed."

(Bob mutes the TV. Awkward pause, while Bob wipes his face with one hand nervously)

 **Jim** : "Son, what's wrong?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "That news report about TASK FORCE being without Starforce?"

 **Jim** : "Yes?"

 **Starforce** (beat, hesitatingly): "There's... a reason for that."

(long pause)

 **Marianne** : "You're Starforce, aren't you?"

(awkward pause while Bob looks his step-parents in their eyes)

 **Starforce** (nods): "Yeah. I'm Starforce."

 **Marianne** : "Why didn't you tell us?"

 **Starforce** : "To protect both of you! The people I fight aren't nice. They'd use you to attack me without a second thought troubling them!"

 **Jim** : "Son, you need to get your ass back with your team. NOW."

 **Starforce** (beat): "You're not upset that I'm a superhero?"

 **Marianne** (looking at Jim, then at Bob): "No, dear. We're proud of you."

 **Jim** : "Both of us." (beat) "Your parents would be, too."

(Bob's parents hug him. There may be tears in Bob's eyes)

 **Marianne** : "Now go save the day, dear."

 **Jim** : "But don't forget to fuel the car up before you go to Danville."

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Danville Community High School, Danville, IN. An hour later)

(Ranger is going over force deployments with the commanding general on scene. The rest of TASK FORCE is hovering behind Ranger)

 **Ranger** : "Believe it or not, VIPER just contacted the Sentinels, and the better part of 15 Nests are currently deploying assets along the Indiana-Ohio border in case Takofanes makes it through or around Indianapolis."

 **General** : "Could've used 'em WEST of Indy. Damn snakes..."

 **Ranger** : "It's not quite as big as their deployment in Boston to fight DEMON last year, but still..."

(a soldier runs up to Ranger and the general)

 **Soldier** : "Sirs? There's a car at the guard shack. The civilian driving it says he's Starforce."

(Ladyhawk's eyes widen)

 **Ranger** : "Good God, man! Get him over here!"

(soldier salutes and runs off. About two minutes later, Bob walks over. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt with the Prydonian Seal on it)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob..."

(Bob walks past her as if she didn't exist and up to Ranger)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Reporting for duty, sir."

 **Ranger** : "About bloody time!"

 **Starforce** : "Honestly, with the reports I've been seeing, I'm not sure how much help I would have been earlier."

 **Ranger** : "Let's get you suited up, then we'll talk."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'll take him..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "Bassman! Where are you guys hiding my suit?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Yah, mon! I'll take you to it."

(Bob walks off with Mr. Bassman. Ladyhawk watches him walk off, mouth agape)

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "Perhaps you should try APOLOGIZING to him for what you said last week?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "WHY? He's too protective of me!"

 **David** (making the roll for his 'I can read you like a book' PRE-based Telepathy): "Have you stopped to consider -- even for a moment -- that a man simply *cannot* shut off millenia of biological and societal programming on a moment's notice?"

 **Ranger** : "You should be thanking him that he CARED enough about you to always use himself as a shield to protect you."

(Ladyhawk has no coherent answer)

 **Ranger** : "I need him on my team NOW, and I need him in my company in his day job afterwards. APOLOGIZE to him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Is that an order?"

 **Ranger** : "If it has to be."

(Starforce returns, suited up, with Mr. Bassman. He notices Rev. Kayami standing with the rest of the team)

 **Starforce** (offers hand): "I'm sorry, sir, I've quite forgotten my manners. I'm Starforce."

 **David** (shakes hand): "David Kayami. I've been helping out since Little Rock."

 **Starforce** : "Magic-user?"

 **David** : "Once and future, it would seem." (indicates map) "Let's concentrate on getting you up to speed before your boss gets upset."

 **Starforce** : "Right." (looking at Takofanes' army on the map) "That's a nice, tight grouping."

 **Ranger** : "The Air Force already thought of that. He's had his own flying demon air support supplemented with magical weather control since Fort Smith. They've tried B-52s at high altitude, even B-1s at low altitude. No luck."

 **Starforce** : "Nuclear-tipped cruise missiles?"

 **Ranger** : "If Takofanes could intercept B-1s going trans-sonic on the deck, he can intercept any cruise missile in the inventory."

 **Starforce** : "So we're going to need something quicker." (beat, musing) "Like a directed-energy weapon..."

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, we can't take his army out in one shot!"

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "You're not thinking big enough. With the right equipment, we could." (beat) "Did I see Digitak and the Mechanic here when I walked up?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes." (beat) "I'll go get them."

(Ranger walks off. There is a tentative tug at Starforce's cape. He looks around and sees Ladyhawk drop the corner she had just grabbed)

 **Ladyhawk** : "About last week, at Biomaster's lab?"

(Starforce folds his arms and says nothing)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm sorry I lost my temper at you there. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that over you protecting me." (beat) "Please forgive me."

(awkward pause)

 **Starforce** (coldly): "Assuming any of us live that long, we'll talk tomorrow."

(Ranger arrives with Digitak and the Mechanic in tow. The commanding general at HQ also drifts over)

 **Digitak** : "You're thinking we can set up a big directed-energy weapon of some sort?"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah. I remember from my youth that there's a LOT of high ground west of Danville with radio antennae on it. I was wondering if any of them could be converted into a maser."

 **Digitak** : "There are lots of radio towers in Indianapolis."

 **Starforce** : "I want to microwave Takofanes, not piss him off with disco. That would also bring him WAY too close to Indy." (beat) "I'm looking for something *here* in Hendricks County."

 **The Mechanic** (looking at the Corps of Engineers map of Hendricks County): "Hang on. What's this, three miles northwest of us?"

 **Digitak** : "That's a microwave relay for AT&T. They used to use them a lot for long-distance phone calls."

 **Starforce** (grinning): "That's PERFECT!"

 **General** : "You gonna convert it into a microwave oven, son?"

 **Starforce** : "Biggest damn one you've ever seen, General."

 **General** : "What do you need from us?"

 **Starforce** : "I need every generator truck you can spare to meet us at those towers." (to Digitak and the Mechanic) "Meet me there, guys!"

(Starforce leaps into the air and shoots off to the northwest)

 **The Mechanic** : "I'll catch up to him there."

(he leaps on his grav-scooter and flies off in pursuit)

 **Ranger** : "Ladyhawk, you're their comm interface with HQ here. Go with Digitak."

 **Ladyhawk** : "ME?"

 **Ranger** : "Would you rather attempt martial arts against the undead?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "All RIGHT!"

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Danville Community High School, Danville, IN. An hour after that)

 **/* suggested music** (from here to climax): [Raising the Damned](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39xRAW3CpmE&t=1m35s), starting at 1:35 */

 **General** (muttering): "Got the Justice Squadron reinforcing the surviving supers and army elements. Hope it's enough..."

 **Ranger** (to mike): "Tech team, status?"

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio): "Starforce is checking the last connections. We're just about ready."

(Ranger looks at the general and nods)

 **Vanguard** (over radio): "They're in the kill-box. It's now or never."

 **General** (on his mike): "Battle force. GO, GO, GO!!"

(off to the west-southwest comes the echoing thunder of artillery)

 **Ranger** : "Come on, tech team. Don't fail us now."

* * *

(AT&T Long Lines Station KSB67, 3 miles NW of Danville, IN. Thunder can be heard off to the south from the Army's attempt to hold Takofanes)

 **Ladyhawk** : "The Army has Takofanes and his undead pinned in our line of fire. They don't know how much longer they can hold them in the kill box."

 **Starforce** (coming out of the main building): "I've done what I can to shore up the oscillator. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it's World-War-2 surplus."

 **Digitak** : "Can it hold the power load we're about to send it?"

 **Starforce** (shakes his head): "Honestly, I don't know."

 **The Mechanic** : "There's one way to find out." (louder, to the army techs swarming around the generator trucks and cables) "Everybody stay back! I don't know what kind of side lobes we're going to get with this jury-rig!"

 **Ladyhawk** (to radio): "We're firing! Pull back! Pull back!"

 **Digitak** : "Switching on in 3... 2... 1..."

(Digitak throws the switch. The generator trucks parked around the towers scream up to full power. The horn antennae pointing towards Takofanes' army start to glow a dull red)

 **Starforce** (looking off toward Takofanes' army): "Welcome to the modern world, you son of a lich!"

(there is a loud POP from the main building. Everyone looks up to see sparks fly from it)

 **The Mechanic** : "What the HELL just happened?"

 **Digitak** : "SHUT IT DOWN!!"

(the generator trucks spool down)

 **Starforce** : "Damn!"

 **The Mechanic** : "I was afraid of that. The oscillator couldn't handle the power load." (beat, rummages around his scooter) "I might have something I could hotwire..."

 **Starforce** : "We don't have time."

 **Digitak** : "You have a better idea?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes." (beat) "Use me as the oscillator."

 **The Mechanic** : "You're joking!"

 **Digitak** : "You'll be killed!"

 **Starforce** : "But it will stop Takofanes!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't do this! Please!"

 **Starforce** (pointing in the rough direction of Indianapolis): "MY PARENTS and a million other people live roughly 20 miles THAT way. Am I supposed to stand aside and watch them get turned into zombies or WORSE?!?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "BOB..."

(Starforce shuts her up with a passionate kiss. Ladyhawk's eyes grow wide. Before she can speak again, Starforce flash-steps into the main building)

 **Starforce** (over the Mechanic's scooter radio): "Okay, I've stripped out what's left of the old oscillator and I'm plugged into the power leads and waveguide. Switch on."

 **The Mechanic** : "Son, it's been an honor..."

 **Starforce** : "DO IT!"

(Digitak and the Mechanic look at each other. Digitak throws the switch again, and the generator trucks scream up to full power)

(the antenna horns starts to glow a bright red with the power they now transmitting. The light streaming from out of the main building is almost incadescent in intensity)

 **Starforce** (in a lot of pain): "ARE WE AT FULL POWER?"

 **Digitak** (to the Mechanic): "I can't do it..."

 **Starforce** (in pain, screaming): "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GO TO FULL POWER!!"

(Almost crying, Digitak twists the power controls all the way to the right. Over the radio, Starforce screams)

(The Mechanic shuts off his scooter radio with Starforce still in mid-scream. The light reflecting out of the main building is now too bright to look at directly)

 **Ladyhawk** : "STARFORCE!!"

(she bolts toward the main building, and is tackled by Digitak)

 **Digitak** : "YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming): "NO!!!"

 **The Mechanic** (sadly): "He knew the risk when he put on the cape, Ladyhawk. I'm sorry."

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Danville Community High School, Danville, IN.)

(The parking lot pavement underfoot shakes continually from the artillery barrage only two miles away)

 **Ranger** (to Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, and Rev. Kayami): "If this works, you'll have a clear shot at Takofanes. Make it count." (beat) "Bassman, stay at range and keep him under attack. Rev. Kayami, keep them both safe. Pastor, do what you do best."

 **Spiritual Warrior/Mr. Bassman** : "Understood."

(David looks a little nervous)

 **Ranger** (to David): "You OK?"

 **David** : "I've always felt like this going into battle." (beat) "I'll be fine."

(Ranger nods and walks over to the general)

 **Ranger** (to the General): "Where's your recon asset?"

 **General** : "Got a Kiowa hidin' behind a railroad overpass about a mile away from Takofanes' lead elements." /* roughly Hadley Road and CR 200 W */

 **Ranger** : "Isn't that a bit close?"

 **General** : "For an eldritch abomination, he's usin' tactics that ain't been seen since the Bronze Ages. Long as I keep that Kiowa hidden, it's safe."

(the shambling mass of zombies and other undead on the video feed suddenly stop as if they have been hit by something)

 **General** : "That the maser affectin' them?"

 **Ranger** : "Seems to be."

(rank by rank, the mass of undead disintegrate under the onslaught of the maser)

 **General** : "All RIGHT!!!"

(the video feed swivels as the operator onboard the Kiowa attempts to keep it focused on the devastation advancing through Takofanes' army)

 **Ranger** (to Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, and David): "When the maser stops firing, teleport to Takofanes' location and engage."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Got it."

 **Digitak** (over radio): "Maser is done firing! Repeat, Maser is done firing!"

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[Why isn't Ladyhawk on the radio?]]

 **General** (into radio): "Arty, CEASE FIRE!"

 **Ranger** (to David): "GO!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **/* GM note** : I'm modeling the maser as a 10d6 RKA megascale AE */

* * *

(3.5 miles west of Danville, IN, just south of US 36)

(Takofanes is *just* now recovering from being CON-stunned by the maser, with only 48 STUN left)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior, Mr. Bassman, and David Kayami teleport in. Mr. Bassman immediately half-moves off to the side to get a better firing angle on Takofanes)

(David goes first at effective DEX 33. He holds his action, waiting on what the demilich is going to do)

(Takofanes wins the rolloff with Spiritual Warrior at effective DEX 30. He goes with a Hellfire Blast set for Armor-Piercing x 2 against Spiritual Warrior and hits, but David makes his roll to Deflect the Attack)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "This is God's world, abomination! You shall not pass!"

(Spiritual Warrior hits for 6 BODY and 24 STUN, and his Protection from Evil does another 2 BODY, lowers SPD to 5, and O/DCV to 11. A skeletal arm falls off Takofanes)

(Mr. Bassman hits with Infrasonic Liquefaction [4d6 Penetrating RKA] for an additional 2 BODY and 2 STUN)

(segment 4, David holds his phase. Spiritual Warrior hits again for 6 more BODY and 18 STUN, his protection from Evil doing another 2 BODY. Takofanes falls to one side, his left leg shattered)

(Mr. Bassman misses with Infrasonic Liquefaction when Takofanes falls)

(segment 5. Takofanes moves his remaining arm to his belt and touches a bauble gleaming with a sickly pinkish light. He shimmers and vanishes)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Is he gone, or hiding?"

 **David** : "Gone. I saw the ripple in the dimensional barrier."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Where to?"

 **David** : "I couldn't tell. Nowhere in our plane of existence, that much was certain."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Will he be back, mon?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We hurt him bad. I doubt it." /* Takofanes was down to his last 12 BODY and 6 STUN, and I had to fudge some rolls to save him (!) */

* * *

(Army Forward HQ, Danville Community High School, Danville, IN. One second later)

 **Sage** : "Spiritual Warrior confirms recon reports. Takofanes is gone."

(wild cheering across the temporary HQ is interrupted by the radio connection to the engineer's group up at the AT&T site)

 **Ladyhawk** (over radio, sobbing): "Ranger?"

 **Ranger** : "What's wrong, Ladyhawk?"

 **Ladyhawk** (crying): "Spiritual Warrior needs to get here. NOW!"

 **Ranger** : "What's wrong?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's Starforce." (beat, crying) "He used himself to power the maser!"

 **Ranger** : "Is he all right?"

 **Ladyhawk** (screaming over the radio link): "HE'S DYING!"

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : the next day

(Hendricks County Hospital, Danville, IN. Rev. Kayami sits down next to Ranger in a guest lounge)

 **David** : "Reverend Christiansen is on-shift now with healing young Mr. Hawkins."

 **Ranger** : "How's he doing?"

 **David** : "He should make a complete recovery thanks to the efforts of both myself and Kent. Considering what he did to himself, that's nothing short of miraculous."

 **Ranger** : "Dr. Hawkins has a disregard for his own mortality which in normal people would be considered suicidal." (beat) "I've seen him absorb damage which would kill anyone else on my team and not even bat an eyelash in concern for himself." /* Psych lim: Fearlessly Heroic, will risk his life in obviously lethal situations */

 **David** : "That battlesuit of his must make him think he's invincible."

 **Ranger** : "I've wondered that over the years I've known him."

(long pause as David 'enjoys' a styrofoam cup of lounge coffee)

 **David** : "So this is what it's like being a superhero."

 **Ranger** : "Pretty much."

 **David** : "It's not at all what I thought it would be like."

 **Ranger** : "It would be nice to have you available the next time Takofanes comes calling."

 **David** : "You can count on me should he return."

 **Ranger** : "What about situations other than Takofanes?"

 **David** (beat): "Your team doesn't face that many magical threats. Also, I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a superhero."

 **Ranger** : "You're afraid that you don't look good in spandex and a cape?"

(they both laugh)

 **David** (laughing): "That's part of it."

 **Ranger** : "You need time to get used to it, in other words?"

 **David** : "I lived over a century thinking my powers were something which would get in the way of my relationship with God. Coming to terms with that mistake is going to take me a while."

 **Ranger** : "Take as long as you need."

 **David** : "Even if it should be a decade?"

 **Ranger** : "Even if."

* * *

_Bind me not to the pasture_  
_Chain me not to the plow_  
_Set me free to find my calling_  
_And I'll return to you somehow_

(A darkened hospital room. Starforce comes to as Spiritual Warrior leans back)

 **Starforce** : "Kent?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Welcome back to the land of the living."

 **Starforce** : "Where am I?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "In a hospital."

 **Starforce** (smiles): "Wow. Thank you, Captain Obvious."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "The town the Army used for its headquarters has a surprisingly sizable hospital. You're there." (beat) "How do you feel?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "My brain hurts."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Well then, it will have to come out."

 **Starforce** : "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Spiritual Warrior?"

(he tries to sit up, shakes his head, and falls back into his bed, groaning with residual pain)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You need to keep resting. You almost killed yourself yesterday. Would have, too, except your suit was working overtime to keep you from electrocuting yourself."

 **Starforce** : "I pretty much killed the suit anyway, jacking that much power through it." (beat) "It was overdue for a rebuild."

(there is a feminine-sounding groan of exhaustion from somewhere behind Spiritual Warrior)

 **Starforce** : "What was that?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Oh, that was Julie. She hasn't left your side since she carried you away from the main oscillator. I've never seen her cry as much or as hard as she did yesterday."

(Spiritual Warrior moves to one side, enough that Starforce can see Ladyhawk collapsed in a chair at the back of the room)

 **Starforce** (eyes widening in amazement): "But I'm nothing to her except a lower-class chew toy!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "The evidence would suggest otherwise."

 **Starforce** : "She's why I left TASK FORCE and was trying to leave ProStar!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "You may wish to reconsider those career changes, then." (beat) "Right now, you need to rest and recover. Both me and Reverend Kayami have been taking turns doing what we can when the doctors aren't looking."

 **Starforce** : "Thanks, Kent."

(they both fall silent, the void filled only by the beeps of medical monitors)

 **Starforce** : "Did it work?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What worked?"

 **Starforce** : "The maser?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Oh. Spectacularly so! You took out his entire army with one shot, and even put damage on Takofanes himself."

 **Starforce** : "And the lich?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "He vanished after only five seconds of combat with us. He wasn't doing so well."

 **Ladyhawk** (yawning): "Hey, keep it down over there."

 **Spiritual Warrior** (to Ladyhawk): "Bob's up."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

(she swings herself into a sitting position, stretches, and stands up)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll go tell Ted."

(he leaves. Ladyhawk walks over to Bob's bed and sits on its edge, resting her left hand on his)

 **Starforce** (holding her hand and squeezing it): "Hi."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hi, yourself."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are you still quitting?"

 **Starforce** : "Not any more." (beat) "Kent and my step-parents called me on that."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So you forgive me for what I said to you last week?"

 **Starforce** : "Forgive, yes. I'm still working on forgetting."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Well, I got called on that. I'd like to forget I said it as well."

(beat. Ladyhawk sniffles a bit)

 **Starforce** : "Need a kleenex?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did Kent tell you about my last 24 hours?"

 **Starforce** (nods weakly): "Yeah."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "When you kissed me before flying into the main building, you were expecting to die, weren't you?"

 **Starforce** : "Pretty much."

 **Ladyhawk** (releases her hand-hold with Starforce and stands up): "Your punishment, then. Whatever Kent told you I did after you passed out?" (beat) "Never. Happened."

 **Starforce** : "Any particular reason, or are you just feeling cruel?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry): "Yeah, I've got a reason. The next time you consider suicide as a strategy to beat a villain, perhaps you'll consider how that makes OTHER people feel!"

(Ladyhawk stomps out of the hospital room)

 **Starforce** (beat): "Glad I could get that cleared up."

* * *

(fin)


End file.
